


[Podfic] Tears

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Arthur.  Arthur cries</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561014) by [amazinmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinmango/pseuds/amazinmango). 



> Inspired by [**Tears**](http://zerofic.livejournal.com/1229.html) by icesamzero
> 
> Podfic download at Mediafire[ **Tears**](http://www.mediafire.com/?jjpqbtx0w16zbu8)

  


There are not many pieces of my work that I actually love when I get through with a reading but this one may change my mind. The text by [](http://icesamzero.livejournal.com/profile)[**icesamzero**](http://icesamzero.livejournal.com/) is just an amazing flowing piece that it might as well have been written to be read aloud. It's beautiful. If you get a chance to heaps some love on the author, please do.

Title: Tears  
Author: [](http://icesamzero.livejournal.com/profile)[**icesamzero**](http://icesamzero.livejournal.com/)  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)**kansouame**  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: R ish  
File size/type: 5 MB, .mp3  
Length: 5m:34s  
Author's Summary: And Arthur. Arthur cries  
.  
Text version: [**Tears**](http://zerofic.livejournal.com/1229.html)

Podfic download at Mediafire[ **Tears**](http://www.mediafire.com/?jjpqbtx0w16zbu8)


End file.
